I Should Kiss You More Often
by seisbii
Summary: Things between Midorima and Takao get complicated once they finally address their relationship. First chapter is just confession fluff, the following ones will be smutxsmutxsmut. Chapter Two soon to come!


**Hey guys! I haven't posted anything in a while but I've had this idea in my head for days now and I need to write it out. I tried making it a comic but I'm too lazy to draw all those panels /**

**Anyways, sorry there is no smut in the first chapter, but there will be in the second chapter. I'm only planning two chapters total, but I might end up making it three (one fluff, two dirty). **

**Enjoy! **

Midorima surveyed the outside of his school casually, but he heard Takao's uncontrollable laughter before he could find him with his eyes. He glanced over, adjusting his glasses with irritation.

_How can he laugh so shamelessly? _

Takao was buckled over, still heaving in silent chuckles, a group of other boys in their class around him. They were all snickering and poking at each other- Midorima was sure whatever they found so funny was likely distasteful. This in mind he kept an apt distance as he called out.

"Takao, let's go home."

"Oh? Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Takao breathed, wiping a happy tear from his eye as he turned his head toward the taller boy. He swung back, giving his friends a wide smile. "The monster calls! See you guys tomorrow!"

One of his classmates leaned forward with a whisper, his eyebrows cocking. He was sure it wasn't meant for his ears, but Midorima heard him nonetheless. "I don't get why you're friends with him anyways, letting him boss you around like that. It makes you look weird too, to be honest."

Another friend nodded in agreement, slinging an arm around Takao's shoulder. "Agreed! You never hang out with me anymore, and I don't make you bicycle me around. What am I doing wrong, Takao-kun?"

The dark haired boy slipped out of his grasp with ease, his smile never fading. He winked, stepping backwards. "Don't be jealous, boys! Besides, it's not like we're actually friends. He's my partner, and basketball's important to me."

The other boys just grimaced, making quiet jokes about their friend's obsession with the sport. Midorima watched carefully as Takao finally broke from them and walked lightly over, giving him a meaningless thumbs up.

"I hate to break it to you, but you're going to lose rock, paper, scissors today, Shin-chan!" he mused, leaning forward and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

He clicked his tongue, brushing his green bangs across his forehead. "Don't be stupid, Takao. I have my lucky item today- I won't lose." He gestured to his right hand, where he was holding a little bag of white Japanese sweets.

Takao's eyes brightened. "Oi! Give me some!"

Midorima turned, unimpressed and started walking towards the bicycle rack where they'd parked his shuttle. Takao pulled himself together and caught up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah- you didn't let me finish!" he whined, and then pulled something out of his back pack, lifting it up so the taller boy could see. "I happen to have my lucky item today, too! And Scorpio had the best ranking today."

Eyeing the pink pillow being waved before him, Midorima briskly brushed off the hand from his shoulder. With a frown he said quietly, "You listened to Oha-asa?"

Chuckling, Takao quickly stuffed the pillow back into his bag, one hand waving off the question. "Yeah, yeah, I usually listen to so I can prepare myself for whatever crazy thing you'll be bringing. But today my sister had just happened to leave one of her pillows in the hallway, so I thought, why not?"

They reached the cart and turned to each other out of habit. Usually Midorima felt completely unconcerned- but the circumstances had caused him a little doubt. It wasn't that he would particularly hate pedaling Takao home- it was just that he wasn't in the mood to lose. Especially after overhearing Takao's friends make fun of him.

_Not that their opinion really matters. _

Still there was something about the situation that was bothering him- but he tried to brush it from his mind as their quick game of rock, paper, scissors began.

"Wha-what? No way!" Takao whined, running frustrated hands through his dark, messy bangs. "I still lost!"

Midorima smiled slightly, crossing his arms. "That's because I always do my best. Thinking fate will favour you after one chance effort is foolish, Takao." The boy only grumbled back, but obediently threw his bag in the back as Midorima climbed in, making himself comfortable.

"Stupid Oha-asa getting my hopes up!" was his last grumble before he started to peddle through the streets.

The sun was bright that day, and warm against Midorima's face as he lifted it up towards the sky. The background noise of the road caused his thoughts to turn inward- and back to that icky feeling he still had from what he'd overheard earlier.

_Why is it still bothering me?_

He'd been called weird plenty of times and that never bothered him much. His efforts paid off either way, so it was well worth any ridicule. Then what was it? His stomach lurched with an unfamiliar feeling and he furrowed his brows in the heat.

_Oh. That's why it bothered me._

He pondered his conclusion for the rest of the ride, feeling uneasy but also completely unable to shift his thoughts elsewhere. Annoyed, he silently wished they'd had practice today.

When Takao slowed down at the normal drop off point, Midorima quickly grabbed his book bag and hopped out, walking up to the smaller boy who was huffing and sweating from the pedaling.

"What?" Takao asked, obviously startled by the serious, intent look on the other boy's face.

"Takao," Midorima swallowed, not wanting to say anything more but deciding it was better to talk about it so he could be productive with the rest of his day off. "Do you really not consider us friends?"

"Huh?" Takao started, his mouth twitching open, a confused look on his face. "Oh you overheard that?"

Slightly annoyed, he adjusted his glasses once more, straightening his back. "Yes but that's not an answer."

"Pfft!" came the laughter, light but with a tinge of awkwardness- which was strange to come from someone shameless like Takao. "I didn't think you cared, Shin-chan! This is unexpected!"

Involuntarily grimacing, Midorima glanced away and grumbled, "It's not like I would care. I'm just surprised you would follow me around like this and not consider us friends."

"Eh? Don't make me sound like a stalker, Shin-chan!"

"Well you practically are."

"I just want us to be close as teammates!" he protested, a smile covering his face as Takao leaned forward on the bike handles, resting his chin in his fingers.

Midorima swallowed, his irritation only growing for some reason. He clutched his lucky items in his hand. "I don't think that is necessary. If being teammates is your only intention, I'd appreciate a little more space from you anyhow."

Even as the words left his both, something bitter stuck to him, making him wish he'd never said it. Takao's grey-blue eyes widened back at him in surprise. He slowly stepped off the bike, moving closer- which made Midorima awkwardly step further away.

His face seemed serious as he tilted it down, his choppy strands shading his features. "I-I should be honest with you…"

Takao paused, his face looking pained and flushed.

"…The real reason I hang around is…well…" Takao's voice faded into a light whisper, and he quickly perked his body up, grabbing onto Midorima's shoulders and standing on his toes so their faces were nearly touching. "…because I've fallen in love with you, Shin-chan."

The mere softness of the way his confession sounded against the green-haired boy's ears was enough to make him dizzy- so when Takao suddenly closed the gap and kissed him full on the mouth it was all Midorima could do to stand still. He felt like he was going to burst from the shock- his heart suddenly pounding to the point that he could feel it in his fingertips.

When their lips finally separated, there was a slight pause and then a distinctive, loud chuckle.

"Just kidding!"

The heat from embarrassment and anger lifted into Midorima's skin rapidly and with urgency. Takao doubled over, laughing until tears came from his eyes- not realizing that with every sound the other boy was getting more and more upset. He could feel the veins in his forehead bulge beneath green locks and he struggled against the urge to explode.

"Oh my word..ha-!" Takao mumbled between laughing fits, "You-you should have seen your face! Priceless! Oh fate is looking kindly on me- I haven't…I haven't seen something so funny in my life! Look at how red you are! Like a girl!"

He finally subsided, leaning away. He could plainly see now the anger rising on his teammate's face but casually chose to ignore it. "Sheesh you're expression was priceless.** I should kiss you more often**."

At this, Midorima struggled to compose himself, stepping away and looking in the opposite direction. He could still feel the pressure from Takao's lips lingering on his and the feeling was painful.

"Don't bother picking me up tomorrow."

"Wha-? Are you really that mad? It was a joke, a joke! I won't do it again!"

"I'm not interested in playing games with you, Takao," Midorima snapped, forced to completely turn his back to him. In the calmest voice he could manage he continued.

"**Don't** hang around me outside of practice if you only want to be teammates. **Don't** call me by familiar titles if we aren't friends, and **don't** kiss me if you don't want to be lovers. Understand?"

The silence that fell between them at that moment was the worst Midorima had ever experienced. He had never put much thought into it before because it felt natural- but now that it'd been brought to his attention it was confusing and painful. Their relationship was important to him- possibly only because Midorima had become accustomed to having Takao around- but he also suspected something deeper behind it as well.

He decidedly started to walk away towards his home, when he heard a surprising sniffle and weak calling of his name. The skin perked up on his ears but he was too nervous to turn around and look.

"O-okay, I get it…," Takao replied in a soft broken voice. "But you really are mean, Midorima-kun."

The sound of his formal name rung in his ears uncomfortably and made his breath hitch- but he still didn't turn around to face to smaller boy.

"I know it was bad of me to do that…but I can't help but be selfish with you, okay?" As he spoke, Takao's voice grew some strength back, however it was still obvious he was fighting tears.

"But how can you expect me to be honest with someone like you? How can I say I want to be friends, when you're sure to tell me you don't care? How can I say I want to kiss you, when you're sure to reject me flatly? I've just been taking what I can get without embarrassing myself. But if it bothers you that much, I'll leave you alone. I knew it wouldn't last anyways, it's not like I'm not stupid."

He followed his speech with a half-hearted chuckle, and Midorima could hear him settling back onto his bicycle. "Just…just don't tell the other guys, okay? It's embarrassing enough to lose my cool in front of you."

It was too much to process all at once for Midorima- but a tinge of guilt and urgency flooded him in that moment and he finally turned around, a desperate look on his face. Takao looked back, his face turning red, and his eyes slightly wet.

"I'm sorry!" was all Midorima could manage to say before he felt himself go red again, staring back at the other boy's helpless expression.

After they made eye contact, Takao looked away dejectedly, but managed a fake smile. "You don't have to apologize; I'm the weirdo here, confessing to another boy like this…"

Eye brows furrowing, he cleared his throat and said in a hushed, irritated tone, "That wasn't a rejection, you idiot. I just didn't know what else to say."

Light eyes widened and stared back him, with such a hopeful expression that Midorima's heart skipped a beat. Finally, Takao gave him a genuine, embarrassed smile before breaking out into heaving laughter. His body language seemed to have calm down to a normal state, but the expression on his face made it obvious he was in some kind of shock.

"I really am having good luck today; I hardly know what to say…!"

Midorima could feel himself growing redder and his palms becoming sweatier. Panicked, he replied in his coolest voice. "Well this is enough discussion for one day. Pick me up for school tomorrow and we can talk about this again after practice."

Takao laughed, "I have to wait that long?" He placed his feet on the peddles, blushing and started to ride away. "Weeeellll, for you it's worth the wait! See ya!"

Midorima stood still for a moment, those parting words still echoing in his ears.

_Tsk._

_How can he regain his composure so easily? That guy really is weirder than me. Damn…I'm not going to get anything productive done tonight, am I? _

**Okay okay so I know 'fake confession turns real confession' is really overdone for MidoTaka but honestly it's just how I see it happening! But stay tuned! I have VERY interesting plans for them. As in dirty plans hohohohoheh**

**P.S. Scorpio IS the number one Oha-Asa rank today and those are their real lucky items! **


End file.
